Qwilfish
|} Qwilfish (Japanese: ハリーセン Harysen) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Qwilfish is a Pokémon with a spherical body and a flat, paddle-shaped tail. The upper-half of its body is dark teal and the lower half is very light yellow. Its tail is tall and thin with a dark teal outline, light yellow inside, and two dark teal dots in the center. Its eyes are even with its body, and are always seen slanted angrily. Below its eyes are its puffy pink lips. All around its body are sharp, conical spikes, which evolved from scales over time. In order to attack, Qwilfish drinks of water to inflate its body. It then uses the water pressure to shoot poisonous quills at its foe, which can cause fainting. Due to its round body, Qwilfish is not a great swimmer, and when filled with water it is even harder for it to swim. In the anime Major appearances Qwilfish made its first anime appearance in Dueling Heroes, owned by . Dorian, the leader of the unofficial Coastline Gym featured in Just Add Water, owns a Qwilfish. Minor appearances Qwilfish first appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A Qwilfish was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Qwilfish were among the Pokémon living in Lake Slowpoke in Enlighten Up!. A Qwilfish was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. There was also a balloon made to look like a Qwilfish in Jirachi: Wish Maker. Multiple Qwilfish made a cameo in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Several Qwilfish appeared in Hold the Phione!. Multiple Qwilfish appeared in Going for the Gold!. Multiple Qwilfish appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A swarm of Qwilfish appeared in Querulous Qwilfish, angered by pollution that occurred as a result of an accident that occurred during the construction of the . captured all of them with her skills. Afterwards she found a baby Qwilfish stuck in the toxic waste; as she prepared to take it to a Pokémon Center, appeared, healing Qwilfish and purifying the sea-water. It is unknown if the Qwilfish are still under Crystal's ownership or were released afterwards. In The Last Battle XIII a Qwilfish was one of the Pokémon sent to help during the fight in Ilex Forest. Qwilfish can be seen under the possession of several Team Aqua Grunts during the . Much later, in the , Qwilfish appeared as one of the Pokémon that rented during the challenge. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries of water all at once.}} of water all at once.}} |} |} of water all at once.}} |} |} of water all at once.}} |} |} |} |} of water at once.}} |} |} Game locations , , and ( )}} , , and ( )}} |} |} }} }} )}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} )}} )}} and ( ) ( or )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing in )}} , Virbank City, Virbank Complex (Fishing) , P2 Laboratory (Fishing in )}} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 45, Forever Level 18, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Puel Sea}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#5)}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Double-Edge Qwilfish|English|United States|5|February 22 to March 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Double-Edge Qwilfish}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Qwilfish|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Qwilfish}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20|*|'}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * An for Qwilfish, called Bukū, depicts it with a more fish-like tail and fins. * Qwilfish shares its with 's evolutionary family and . They are all known as the Balloon Pokémon. * Qwilfish can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Qwilfish is exclusive to , while Remoraid is exclusive to , with both Pokémon found in the same locations in their respective versions, and both being swarm Pokémon in Generation II and . * A pre-alpha sketch of an unused Pokémon depicts a Pokémon with the same Pokédex number as Qwilfish. Origin Qwilfish is based on both and . Its ability to shoot its toxic quills somewhat resembles explosions, which could mean it may have been based on a . Name origin Qwilfish is a combination of quill and fish. Harysen may be a shortening of 針千本 harisenbon ( ). An early version of Qwilfish was called Bukū, which may be a corruption of 河豚 ( ). In other languages |fr=Qwilfish|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Qwilfish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Baldorfish|demeaning=From , and |it=Qwilfish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=침바루 Chimbaru|komeaning=Possibly from and |zh_cmn=千針魚 / 千针鱼 Qiānzhēnyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Thousand-needle fish" |hi=कविलफिश ''Qwilfish|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Квилфиш Kvilfish|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Baldorfish fr:Qwilfish it:Qwilfish ja:ハリーセン pl:Qwilfish zh:千针鱼